


p i t c h

by atropa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa





	p i t c h

 

**Subject: I’ll definitely kill you, Self-centered Dumbass!**

**From: Madame Pain-in-the-Ass**

**Seto, reply me immediately after receiving this message. Have you gone insane? To Paris? Now? You made it to the finale  and it’s just a week away and you take this NONSENSE vacation all of the sudden! Do you understand what will you miss? A ONE LIFE TIME CHANCE! Will you just let everything slip away from your fingers after working your ass so hard this past three years? I know you’re better than that, Seto. So come back to St. Petersburg now, or I’ll arrange your funeral because if you don’t, I’ll fly to Paris myself and when I find you, you’re as good as dead, Sweetie.**

**I MEAN IT, DAMNIT!**

 

Seto menghembuskan napas panjang ketika taksi berplat nomor Paris yang ia tumpangi melintas di bawah  Arc de Triomphe, pelipisnya berkedut, _mood_ -nya berantakan begitu bayangan perempuan tengah baya berambut merah keriting sang Terdakwa pengirim _email_ -pemicu-tensi-darah melintas di benaknya. Ia mengucap beberapa kutukan dalam Bahasa Jerman, tahu benar jika supir taksi di depannya adalah orang India, ia tidak akan sadar jika Seto tengah merapal sumpah serapah.

Kemudian ia menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi penumpang, merasa kalah. Bukan karena ancaman dari tutornya  di universitas, tetapi dari dirinya sendiri.

Ia menatap lagi layar ponsel pintarnya, kemudian melarikan jemarinya di _keypad_ , membalas _email_ -nya dengan bunyi:

 

**I’m sorry Professor Leon, don’t chase after me, that’s my friendly advice.**

**I quit, won’t do any music anymore.**

 


End file.
